callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Abigail "Misty" Briarton
Abigail "Misty" Briarton is a playable character in Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies mode. Appearance Misty wears a tied-up plaid red shirt and brown worker gloves on her hands. She also wears faded blue jeans with some tears along the legs. Misty wears a belt with magazine pouches on it. She is a brunette and wears her hair in a short ponytail down the back. She wears a white and green cap on her head, she has a few cuts on her stomach. She has freckles on her face, upper body, and arms. Background Not much is known about Misty's past, other than she used to live on a farm. Her mother died of unknown causes, while her father was killed by zombies. At some point, she met Marlton Johnson, whom she began to develop a crush on. The two fought against zombies in a town in Hanford, until they were picked up by Russman and Samuel J. Stuhlinger in a bus. The four survivors were then contacted by Dr. Ludvig Maxis, and were instructed to activate the Pylon, as part of his plan to deal with Edward Richtofen's forces of the undead. However, Stuhlinger started to hear Richtofen's voice in his head, telling him to activate the Pylon with his own methods for unknown purposes. After the Pylon was activated, the group was teleported by Richtofen to a skyscraper in Shanghai, China. After witnessing Russman being killed by a Jumping Jack, Misty, Marlton and Stuhlinger continued to defend themselves until they were killed as well. However, Richtofen would then rewind the events, so that the group could carry out his tasks. Here, Maxis and Richtofen continued to give the four survivors instructions to activate another tower. After the task was done, the group traveled on foot towards Africa. They set up camp in the desert, planning what to do next. The day after, the survivors proceeded to "the rift", and ended up in an underground Western town. Personality Misty is brash and self-satisfied, thinking of herself very highly. She despises Samuel, who returns this sentiment, but she seems to like Marlton. She has bad memories associated with her past and tries to suppress any thoughts about them, keeping herself occupied by killing zombies. Quotes http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jw8wKcCuLgc Misty's Quotes Gallery Abigail Briarton Promo Poster BOII.png|Abigail "Misty" Briarton as she appears on a promotional poster for Call of Duty: Black Ops II armed with a Winchester rifle & a sword. AbigailMisty.png|Misty in third-person. Misty Face.png|A close-up view of Misty's face. Abigail Misty Briarton with M14 BOII.png|Misty holding an M14. Die Rise Marlton Misty.png Die Rise at the end.png Misty downed BOII.jpg|Misty needing revival. Die rise spawning back.png Misty meets Stuhlinger Buried BOII.png|Misty and Marlton meet Samuel Stuhlinger for the first time at Town. Misty by campfire Buried BOII.png Abigail_Misty_Briarton_close_up_Buried_BOII.png Abigail_Misty_Briarton_using_DSR_50_Buried_BOII.png|Misty using the DSR 50 Trivia * She is referred to in the game files as "farmgirl". * She has a crush on Marlton, who reciprocates that feeling. ** She also often makes sexual comments to Marlton, but only in Tranzit. In Buried she acts as though it's only a possiblity. * When Pack-a-Punching a weapon in TranZit, one of her quotes says she forgot what her mother looks like. * She despises Stuhlinger, who returns this sentiment. * Misty claims to have had a pet monkey when she was a little girl. * On the back of Call of Duty: Black Ops II cover, Misty can be seen on top of the bus. * Misty favors shotguns, preferably the Remington 870 MCS and Executioner. ** Other weapons of Misty's choice are the dual KAP-40 and the Winchester Rifle. This is strange, as both are unobtainable so far. * Interestingly, Misty has fingerless gloves in the Buried cutscene rather than her work ones, as can be seen when she reminds Russman of his name. However, she still wears her normal gloves in-game. She also switches between fingerless and normal gloves in the cutscene. * She, like Dempsey, can "break the fourth wall".As in Buried, she sometimes says stuff like "Player, switch your weapon!" When out of ammo. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombie Characters Category:Playable Characters